The availability of chemical and biological agents to individuals and rogue nations coupled with the recent terrorist attacks in the United States have resulted in the development of foam-based or liquid-based decontaminants that can be dispersed over a wide area (i.e., strategic decontamination of an airfield or seaport) or on individual equipment (i.e., tactical decontamination of aircraft or tactical vehicles). One such foam-based decontaminant is formed from binary or trinary decontamination fluids. Specifically, Sandia National Laboratories has developed a foam-based decontaminants (referred to as “Decon Foam 100” and “Decon Foam 200”) for use in connection with a variety of delivery apparatus discussed herein. Decontaminant foams are preferred over decontaminant liquids because of the storage efficiencies, environmental concerns, safety considerations, sustained dispersal rates, and ground coverage offered by foam-based decontaminants. Preferred foam-based decontaminants under current development and testing are created by mixing binary or multi-component decontaminant fluids. Delivery means for the preferred binary or multi-component decontaminant fluids, however, are limited.
Existing liquid decontaminants are typically based on bleach, chlorinated solvents, or other hazardous or corrosive materials. The characteristics of existing liquid decontaminants degrade the structural integrity of the delivery apparatus (e.g., corrosion of storage tanks 11), damage equipment treated with the decontaminant (e.g., aircraft surfaces), and harm the environment (e.g., kill vegetation). Unfortunately, the majority of available decontaminants are designed to render a limited number of chemical or biological agents inactive. Moreover, existing decontaminants are relatively expensive.
The advantages provided by the current foam-based decontaminants are numerous. For example, foam-based decontaminants are environmentally friendly and may be immediately dispersed in public areas with minimal concern for harmful effects to human, plant, or animal life. Further, upon dispersal, foam-based decontaminants are readily visible to the naked eye. Thus, individuals and decontamination teams are able to readily identify areas that have been treated with the decontaminant. Moreover, foam-based decontaminants increase contact time with the hazardous agent. Specifically, foam does not immediately move to the lowest point of an affected area and remains adjacent affected structures for a longer period of time as compared to liquid decontaminants. Further, the decontaminant foam may expand up to about 100 times-and more typically eight to twenty times-its liquid volume when disbursed through an aerated nozzle. Once dispersed, the foam eventually returns (i.e., collapses) to its original liquid state. Subsequently, decontamination teams are able to wash the residue liquids down storm drains or the like. Moreover, preferred foam decontaminants act to degrade a wide variety of chemical and biological decontaminants.
The foam is a combination of readily available chemical compounds that neutralize chemical agents in much the same way a detergent cleans a garment. Specifically, the surfactants and mild oxidizing agents chemically break down the phosphate or sulfide bonds holding the molecules of the chemical agent together, resulting in non-toxic agents. For example, decontamination teams used a form of the foam made available by Sandia Labs to decontaminate certain federal buildings in Washington, D.C., after the recent anthrax attacks.
A known option for delivering decontaminants is a portable self-contained compressed air foam (commonly referred to as “CAF”) system resembling a backpack that is sold by Intelagard under the trademark MACAW™ (see FIG. 1). The MACAW™ backpack is capable of expanding 5 gallons of a particular decontamination solution into 250 gallons of finished foam and is capable of propelling the foam to a distance of up to 35 feet. Nevertheless, these small man-portable units lack the capacity for carrying sufficient amounts of decontaminant for dispersal over wide areas. Further, the commercially available man-portable units are incapable of dispensing the preferred binary or multi-component decontaminant fluids.
Another available option for delivering decontaminants is a self-contained handcart CAF system sold by Intelagard under the trademark MERLIN™. The MERLIN™ handcart includes a 15-gallon tank that is capable of expanding its payload up to 70 times and projecting finished foam up to 45 feet. Unfortunately, the handcart equipment is likewise incapable of dispensing the preferred binary or multi-component decontaminant fluids.
Yet another known option is a foam delivery vehicle (FDV) sold under the trademark EASYCAFS™. The FDV is a compressed air foam system mounted on the back of an all-terrain vehicle. This system is capable of dispensing 75 gallons of a particular decontamination solution.
The known devices, however, are ill suited for mixing and delivering the preferred binary or multi-component decontaminant foams. Specifically, these known CAF systems are limited to decontaminant foam created by introducing compressed air into the fluid stream in conjunction with an aerated nozzle to create the desired foaming action. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that is capable of mixing preferred binary or multi-component decontaminant fluids and dispensing foam decontaminants. Specifically there is a need for a pump assembly that safely and effectively mixes the liquid binary or multi-component agents to form foam or liquid decontaminants.
Unfortunately, the known devices referenced above have limited storage and dispensing capacity. Accordingly, a mobile decontamination module capable of storing several hundred gallons of decontamination fluid and capable of dispersing the decontaminant for a minimum sustained time at maximum output for at least 30 to 60 minutes is desirable.
Chemical and biological agents pose a threat to U.S. military forces stationed abroad in combat operations, as well as units deployed domestically in reaction to a chemical or biological attack. Accordingly, there is a need for mobile decontamination equipment that can be readily deployed to a crisis area either overseas in a combat environment or in a major U.S. city. Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile decontamination module that is air transportable to affected areas in an effort to quickly sustain and reconstitute military operations worldwide.
As a result of the development of binary or multi-component decontamination fluids, there also exists a need for a mobile decontamination module that is capable of mixing and dispersing binary or multi-component decontaminant fluids as a foam-based or liquid-based decontaminant.
A further need exists for a mobile decontamination unit that is capable of effectively delivering decontaminant to wide areas such as airfields, seaports, and terrain.
There is also a need for a mobile decontamination module that is capable of delivering the decontaminant to a vertical height sufficient to cover top surfaces of aircraft and other military equipment, and the sides and rooftops of man-made structures.
A need also exists for a mobile decontamination module having a quick drain and refill capability. Specifically, an onboard suction fill apparatus for resupplying the mobile module with binary or multi-component decontaminant fluids and water is desirable.
There is a further need for a mobile decontamination module that requires a minimal amount of training time to effectively operate the module.
There also exists a need for a mobile decontamination module that is capable of operating at a variety of temperatures ranging approximately from approximately −20 degrees Fahrenheit to 120 degrees Fahrenheit.
The mobile decontamination module must also be capable of withstanding the rigors of airlift and off-road deployment, yet remain readily accessible to the end user. Accordingly there is a need for a mobile decontamination module that provides easy access to the dispersal hoses and nozzles, yet prevents premature structural failure.
A further need exists for a mobile decontamination module that is compatible with the on-load and off-load equipment aboard heavy transport vehicles in the U.S. military inventory (e.g., Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck or HEMTT).
Moreover, most decontamination equipment lacks the ability to clean or “wash down” a vehicle or structure that has been treated with decontaminant. Stated differently, upon dispersal of the decontaminant, a second piece of equipment is typically required to wash the foam from the affected area. Thus, there is a need for a mobile decontamination module that not only disperses decontaminants, yet is capable of dispensing water to clean the foam from the affected area.
A further need exists for storage of multiple fluids separately for 5 to 10 years. When mixed shelf life is 8 hours. Most existing equipment uses a pre-mix due to lack of a proper pumping system.
Yet a further need exists for an apparatus that incorporates a self-cleaning or self-flushing capability. Specifically, a need exists for an apparatus that is capable of flushing the conduits that deliver the binary or multi-component decontaminant fluids with water.
When deployed with military forces, it is desirable to have a mobile decontamination module that is capable of operating at a variety of temperatures. Thus, there is a need for a mobile decontamination module that is capable of preventing the freezing of the decontaminants. Likewise, when deployed in a combat situation, there is a need for a mobile decontamination module that is easily maintained and capable of ready repair.